kidasurvivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Turning the Tables
Turning the Tables is the sixth episode of Survivor: Barbados. Story Camp The Kaluga tribe returns to camp, placing their torches down by the shelter. Above, there’s a crack of thunder. Rain begins to pour down, and the tribe rushes to the shelter. Lynette is huddled in the shelter; water pouring down her face. Beside her, Andrew begins to remove his sweatshirt, offering it to her. JOE (under his breath): Guys, this sucks… Joe Harris Confessional: “ugh, at this point i want to be a flip flopper. Even though I hate them, I think it’s best for my game to make both alliances lose members... and hopefully I’ll find a way to the end.” Lightning strikes across the sky, and a rat is seen running under the shelter. Eventually, the castaways begin to fall asleep… In the morning, the camp is drenched. David and Alec seen trying to re-start the fire, while Thalia watches from behind, sitting on a log. Meanwhile, Lynette and Katherine are sitting on the beach, playing tic-tac-toe in the sand. LYNETTE: I guess we’re in trouble, huh? KATHERINE: Yup… we’re in the minority now. LYNETTE: You could’ve been safe if you stayed with Pompano. KATHERINE: I don’t care… I wanted to play this game with you. We’re not out of it yet. LYNETTE: True… we have to hope for a miracle. KATHERINE: You need immunity again… now that you won the first, you’re probably the next target. LYNETTE: ...really? Andrew’s known for being better at challenges. You think they’d target me before him? KATHERINE: Yeah, I think so. Lynette Barclay Confessional: “Katherine just told me I'm probably the next to go... This is horrible for me because I have tried so hard to work this game and it's just NOT happening. I'm mad that Thalia didn't vote David and I'm the one paying for it. However.. this game is not over until the fat lady sings. I need this next immunity in order to save my game because I'm on the verge of leaving and I most definitely don't want that to happen.. Immunity Challenge At the challenge, there are nine isolated booths, Ryan standing before them. RYAN: Come on in guys! The nine remaining Kaluga members walk in from the jungle, single-file. They take a spot on the black mat. RYAN: Alright Lynette, I’ll take that back. Lynette unhooks the immunity necklace and hands it back to Ryan. RYAN: Immunity is back up for grabs. Let’s get to today’s challenge. To start off, everyone will take a spot in their booth. You will fill out a series of questions relating to their fellow castaways, using your own personal opinion. Afterwards, I will ask the questions aloud; you will answer with what you think the majority of the tribe answered in the first part of the challenge. By the end, the person with the most correct answers will win immunity. I’ll give you a minute to fill out the questions, get started! The castaways take their spots in the booths, and start to fill out their surveys. RYAN: Alright, all the results are in. Let’s get started. Question 1: Who is most likely to go home tonight? The castaways are seen writing down various names. RYAN: The majority of the tribe answered… ANDREW. Alex and David got it right. Question 2: Who is the nicest person on the tribe? RYAN: The majority of the tribe answered… Lynette! Alec, Lynette, and Thalia got it right. That leaves Alec, Alex, David, Lynette, and Thalia with one point each. Question 3: Who is the meanest person on the tribe? RYAN: The majority of the tribe answered… Katherine or David! Either answer counts. DAVID: What the fuck, I am not mean! RYAN: Andrew, David, Joe, Lynette, and Thalia got it right. David, Lynette, and Thalia have taken the lead with 2 points each. Question 4: Who is most likely to stab someone in the back? RYAN: The majority of the tribe answered… David! Alec, David, Lynette, and Thalia got it right. Question 5: Who falsely thinks they are in control of the game? RYAN: The majority of the tribe answered… David! Same as last time… Alec, David, Lynette, and Thalia got it right. Question 6: Who would you never talk to again when the season is over? RYAN: The majority of the tribe answered… Katherine! Alec, David, and Thalia got it right. David and Thalia are in the lead with 5 points each. Question 7: Who is most likely to return for an All-Star season? RYAN: The majority of the tribe answered… David! Alec, Alex, Andrew, David, Katherine, and Thalia got it right. Question 8: Who is the funniest? RYAN: The majority of the tribe answered… Alec! Alec, David, Katherine, and Lynette all got it right. Question 9: Who is the most annoying? RYAN: The majority of the tribe answered… Katherine or Thalia! Everyone except Logan and Joe got it right. Question 10: Who is the best physical player? RYAN: The majority of the tribe answered… Andrew! Alec, Alex, and Andrew got it right. Currently, Alec and David are in the lead with 7 points. Question 11: Who is the best social player? RYAN: The majority of the tribe answered… Lynette! Alec, David, and Thalia got it right. Question 12: Who is the best strategic player? RYAN: The majority of the tribe answered… David! Andrew, David, Joe, and Thalia got it right. Question 13: Who doesn’t deserve to be in the game? RYAN: The majority of the tribe answered… Thalia! Alex and Andrew got it right. THALIA: Are you fucking kidding me? That’s bullshit. RYAN: Last question coming up… Question 14: Who is going to win this season? RYAN: The majority of the tribe answered… David! Andrew, David, Joe, and Katherine got it right, meaning… David grins, and Andrew rolls his eyes. RYAN: DAVID WINS IMMUNITY! DAVID: Yes! David runs out from behind his booth, and Ryan drapes the necklace around his neck. RYAN: Congratulations David, you are safe tonight, and have a guaranteed spot in the Final 8. As for the rest of you, the first juror is about to be decided… good luck. The Kaluga tribe heads back to camp, David grinning widely. Lynette looks emotionless, and Andrew has a worried expression on his face. Camp Back at camp, the game starts instantly. Andrew, Lynette, and Thalia begin to walk towards the well, to get some water. ANDREW: One of us is going tonight, unless we shake something up. KATHERINE: Let’s decide on a vote before we start strategizing. LYNETTE: We know Joe and Thalia are on the bottom over there… at least, that’s what it seems like. We can’t take them out, because they could flip back. ANDREW: I would’ve taken out David, but he has immunity… leaving Logan, Alec, and Alex. The choice seems pretty obvious. LYNETTE: Well, Logan’s not worth taking out. Alex seems more dangerous than Alec, but Alec is definitely David’s right-hand-man. ANDREW: I think they’re both equally loyal to David. It’d be a better move to take out Alex. KATHERINE: I’m fine with that. If we can just gain a stable majority now, the order won’t matter. There’s only one problem… LYNETTE: Yeah? KATHERINE: Thalia hates me after I helped take out Cory. I don’t think she’s willing to work with me. ANDREW: We’ll figure something out… it’s time to get to work. Andrew walks to the beach, where he meets with Thalia by the fire. She’s sitting alone, eating some crab meat. THALIA: Hi. ANDREW: Hey Thalia. So… I’m in trouble tonight, right? THALIA: Yeah, looks like it. ANDREW: It’s your decision, but I mean… with David’s alliance, you’re on the bottom. THALIA: And I wouldn’t be with yours? I’m on the bottom wherever I go. ANDREW: You don’t have to be on the bottom with my alliance. We can work together to take out the big threats; that’s the only way we’d have a shot at winning this game. THALIA: That sounds nice, but I seriously don’t want to work with Katherine. She’s an annoying bitch. ANDREW: You wouldn’t have to. She’s on her own right now, seriously… I might be able to get her vote, but she’s not in our alliance. THALIA: You promise? ANDREW: Yeah, I’m being honest. THALIA: Alright, I’ll vote with you guys. Who’s the target? ANDREW: We figure since David is immune, the next best thing is Alex. THALIA: Got it. Andrew Dono Confessional: “I approached Thalia first. I told her that it was vital that we recuperate and eliminate the big threats, and I told her we do it together. I don't want her to feel the way I felt about working with David and Alec. I made sure her priorities were taken care of first. I told her that we wouldn't be working with Katherine (which is a lie). They hate each other.” A menacing snake is seen up in a tree, coiling around a thin branch. Meanwhile, Alec and David call together the Straw Hat Pirates - consisting of them, Joe, Logan, Alex, and Thalia. DAVID: Alright, who’s it going to be tonight? ALEX: I mean, the only real options are Lynette or Andrew. JOE: Lynette did win that first immunity. ALEC: True, but we all know that Andrew can kill the immunity challenges when he wants to. I think he’s holding back, honestly. THALIA: That’s definitely possible. LOGAN: I’m good with either - they both have to go eventually, they’re huge threats. DAVID: I’m kind of leaning towards Andrew… is everyone good with that? ALEX: Yup, that’s fine. JOE: Sure. ALEC: Got it. Does anyone know who they’re going after? I mean, it doesn’t really matter, but it’s nice to know. THALIA: I’m pretty sure they’re targeting Alex. ALEX: Eh, I figured they would. Not a big deal, as long as we all stick together. DAVID: Alright, the votes is set then. Andrew’s out tonight. JOE: Yup! Alright, I’m gonna head back to camp. The alliance breaks up, and Alec and David decide to go catch some fish. Alec grabs the Hawaiian sling, and the pair heads into the water. Once they’ve distanced themselves from the beach, they begin to discuss strategy. DAVID: I’m nervous about Joe and Thalia. If they flip, it’s a 5-4 vote. ALEC: They’d only flip if they feel like they’re on the bottom, but I think we’ve made them fairly comfortable. DAVID: I don’t know… they might feel safer with Lynette, Andrew, and Katherine. ALEC: Thalia wouldn’t even work with Katherine, though. DAVID: Alright, good point. But I mean, it’s not impossible. ALEC: So what do you suggest we do? DAVID: We could try to fracture the votes between those three. ALEC: Andrew, Lynette, Katherine? DAVID: Yeah… get some of them to vote for each other, so they can’t be a strong five. We could convince Andrew to vote Lynette, and we could vote Lynette to vote Andrew. ALEC: Do you really think that would work? DAVID: We can at least try. David and Alec are seen emerging from the water, and going to visit Andrew, who is shaking a tree, trying to get a coconut to fall. DAVID: Hey, can we talk for a bit? ANDREW: Sure. ALEC: So… it looks like you might be in trouble tonight. ANDREW: Trust me, I know. DAVID: We’re trying to take out Lynette… if you vote with us tonight, we’ll trust you 100%... and the three of us can go to the end together. First Lynette, then Katherine, and then maybe… I don’t know, Thalia? Doesn’t matter to me. ANDREW: That does sound like a good deal. ALEC: It benefits all of us. ANDREW: I’ll think it over, and get back to you guys. DAVID: Sounds good. Andrew Dono Confessional: “David & Alec both approached me. Their first mistake. They gave me an offer that, on paper, seems like a fucing fantastic alternative to being sent packing. But, you know me, and you know I don't follow. I lead. And I lead with vigor. So here is exactly what they offered. If I vote Lynette at the next tribal, in return, they will trust me and I will be let into their "circle". Once there, we will be able to essentially pick off anyone we desire. They stupidly recommended we could take out Katherine after Lynette, and then Thalia. See, as pleasing as that sounds, I'm not going to take a back seat. That's how you get 6th-4th place. I'm trying to win.” Next, Alec and David approach Lynette in the shelter. DAVID: Hey, can we go for a walk for a minute? LYNETTE: Yeah, sure. The three of them head down the beach, out of earshot from the rest of the tribe. DAVID: So, we have a deal that you might like. LYNETTE: Alright, I’m listening. ALEC: It’s pretty simple… if you vote Andrew tonight, and he leaves, we will have your back throughout the rest of the game. We’ll bring you to the end. LYNETTE: Over your main allies? Over Logan and Alex? DAVID: We promise. It’s a good option for you… because your alliance is in trouble right now. LYNETTE: Oh god… I’ll think about it, that’s a lot to process. ALEC: That’s fine… get back to us when you’ve made up your mind. LYNETTE: Will do. As the three of them head back to camp, they hear the sound of clashing metal from back at camp, repeated over and over again. ALEC: What the hell? LYNETTE: Let’s go see… They take off running, and soon reach camp, where David is standing on top of the shelter, banging two pots together. DAVID: What are you doing? ANDREW: Getting everyone’s attention! Soon enough, the entire tribe has assembled in front of the shelter. ANDREW: Alright everyone, glad you could all make it. It’s time for a little Public Service Announcement; please don’t interrupt until I’ve finished, I’ll try to make this quick. Thalia scratches her head, and Joe is seen looking annoyed. ANDREW: Tonight’s tribal is going one of two ways; either I go home, or Alex goes home. Earlier today, David and Alec approached me, asking me to vote off Lynette, in order to test my “trustability”. Well, I agreed, but Lynette is someone I like. I have no intentions of voting her off tonight. DAVID: An-- ANDREW: I’m not done, don’t interrupt. See, they told me that if Lynette went tonight, they would help me take out whoever I wanted. They heartily suggested the likes of Katherine, Thalia… even Joe down the line. Joe’s eyebrows raise. Lynette is seen looking horrified. ANDREW: They told me exactly who’s on the bottom of their cult - oh, sorry - “alliance”. So for the three of you, if you go with Logan, Alex, Andrew, and Alec, you’re guaranteed fifth. And on the other hand, you have me… and me alone. Who’s harder to outlast? DAVID: You have literally no idea what’s going on in this game, and that little speech proves it. ANDREW: I know what kind of alliance you’re running, David. Alec turns from Andrew to the rest of the tribe. ALEC: You can listen to Andrew if you want, I really don’t care. However, I do NOT consider you guys the member of a “cult”... you are all my friends. I won’t lie, at some point, I’ll have to vote against the majority of you. But that doesn’t change the fact that I see you all as loyal friends, and without you, I wouldn’t be here right now. You’re all my friends, and I stick with my friends. JOE (mumbling): Wow… ANDREW: You guys KNOW I’m right. Either way, Alex is getting somewhere around 4 votes tonight… if you know the truth about David and Alec, feel free to tip the scale. ALEX: Everyone stop. Andrew, you’re being ridiculous. Stop trying - this is your attempt at getting us to scramble so YOU can come out on top. The only reason you’re even on the bottom is because you and Lee tried to run this game. Basically, if anyone votes with you tonight, they’re handing you the win. You’re displaying EXACTLY why you’re going to be voted out tonight. ANDREW: We’ll see, Alex. We’ll see. Tribal Council The castaways enter tribal council, place their torches behind them, and take a seat. RYAN: Let’s get started, and talk a little bit about the challenge. Thalia, why do you think you were chosen as the least deserving to be in the game? Was that fair? THALIA: I honestly don’t know. I was just like “oh, ok”. In my opinion, that was not fair… I’ve fought hard since the beginning of this game, making sure the people I wanted to stay stayed. After Cory was blindsided, I was left by myself… I don’t know, hopefully this isn’t a sign that I’m going home soon. RYAN: Alex, you were not an answer to any of the questions. Does this concern you at all? ALEX: It did for a little bit, but then I thought “it’s good”. I guess it means that I’m not in the big picture for them yet. Not the nicest, not the meanest. Not going to stab anyone in the back, not falsely thinking I’m in control. It’s safe to say I’m not on anyone’s radar, but with each tribal comes a new day and a new obstacle. RYAN: Logan, what are your thoughts on the drama that went down between Andrew, David, and Alec? LOGAN: Well, I think it’s kind of silly, personally. To make a personal plea means you feel that you’re vulnerable… putting an immense target on your back, rather than saving you. It’s a cry for help, and it usually doesn’t work at all. RYAN: Alright! With that, let’s get to the vote… Alec, you’re up first. Alec spits into the jungle, and then begins to write a name. Alex folds his vote and places it into the urn, shaking his head. Andrew writes down “ALEX”, and slams the paper into the urn. David smiles as he writes down some name. Joe walks up to the voting table, and then hesitates. He opens the cap, looks down at the paper, and stares blankly. Katherine runs a hand through her hair before grabbing the pen, and scrawling down a name. Logan smiles smugly before placing his vote in the urn. Lynette uncaps the pen and begins writing, looking totally emotionless. Thalia walks confidently to the voting table, smirks, and then writes down someone’s name. RYAN: Here we go… Andrew turns to Lynette and smiles. ANDREW (whispering): I can’t believe that worked. RYAN: Pease bring me your torch. Alex, the tribe has spoken. Time for you to go. Alex heads out, and mutters something on his way out. ALEX: Good luck handing Andrew the win… RYAN: Well, that was certainly a tight vote and a major shift in power. This tribe is a tribe divided… but anything can happen in Survivor. Good luck - head back to camp. G’night. Only 8 remain, the divisions between alliances appear to be concrete… Kaluga heads back to camp, a tribe divided. Remaining Trivia